homeforthehelplessfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Kane
Short description/introducing here. Biography Daniel is a reserved individual for the most part. It was obvious from a young age that he wasn’t at all interested in interacting with others. As much as he would rather just be to himself, he can be quite the smooth talker when he wants to be. Normally however, when he ends up in the company of others, he is cocky and callous. He has little to no regard for other people’s emotions and tends to say and do as he pleases. Most people wouldn’t bat an eyelash before deeming him an asshole, but it’s much more than that. Daniel has been slowly and steadily building himself up a criminal record since his first vandalism violation when he was fourteen years old. Daniel has absolutely no respect for authority figures like policemen or security guards. Even in school he showed a complete disregard for anyone that a student such as himself should have holstered some respect for. Daniel is capable of respecting people, but you have to earn it. Everyone has their limits, but sometimes even Daniel wonders if he himself really has a line he won’t cross. He is a loose cannon, and it’s almost impossible to predict how he is going to react to certain things. However, one thing for sure is, you really do not want to be on his bad side. For the most part Daniel doesn’t harm people just for kicks, he needs a reason—but at times his reasoning may not seem as legitimate to his victims as it does to him. Since, Daniel has a tendency to be a pinch hot headed, and over react to things. There is more to Daniel then a bad attitude and a disregard for authority. Daniel grew up in a household where he was a pawn in his parents’ everlasting war. Both of his parents were avid alcoholics to whom Daniel was either invisible to, or being used as a complete tool. Due to constant neglect and always hostile nature of his childhood, there have been holes punched into his memory. There are large chunks of time he just can’t piece together, and events like birthdays and holidays that people normally recall—he doesn’t. His memory isn’t entirely blank, he can trace a bit of a time line but there aren’t many details. Especially in regards to things he may have done with his mother. Anything he can piece together is pretty much always void of her. Like his mind defensively erased her from his past. In spite of the volatile nature of his household, Daniel considered himself a fan of his father. Though Calvin may have ignored Daniel a lot and drunkly yelled at him, there were times in between where he was actually a rather quiet and gentle individual. Sobriety was rare, but when it showed its head Daniel flocked to his father like a moth to a flame. Thus why when Calvin finally had enough and committed suicide, Daniel finally lost it. He went from being an asshole with a bad reputation to someone that people in the town were afraid of. Everyone was watching and waiting, waiting for the bomb to go off and something terrible to happen at Daniel’s capable hands. They didn’t have to wait very long, as the day of Calvin’s funeral was the day that Daniel snapped. Calvin had always kept a gun tucked in a locked wooden box under his bed, but Daniel knew how to access it. He never fully intended on actually using it, he just brought it because a part of him was daring some judgmental white collar to dare and mutter something about his dad being the town drunk. He was shocked to find that wasn’t the case at all, but Daniel couldn’t take what was being said by the minister. It was all a lie, he didn’t know his father at all. Daniel spoke up, proclaiming his father the lost soul he really was and then when the priest tried to bullshit his way out of the situation—Daniel shot him. One thing lead to the next and instead of a prison sentence, Daniel landed himself in the Home for the Helpless. Physical Appearance ballajdafre Relationships Kaylee Hameley Daniel is from Bloomfield Hills Michigan, a small stereotypical rich town that is known for being a bit cliché. The town is pretty tight knit, gossipy, and involved. Kaylee is from the same town, and the two went to school together and were in the same grade/classes. Basically, they grew up together in a way. Neither of them are the sort to keep friends, but they were on terms that would otherwise be considered as such. They know one another’s family, but unlike them their parents did not get along. Kaylee’s parents being the righteous religious snobs and Daniel’s being the town drunken mess. Category:Character Category:Patient Category:Orange